


A Little Less, A Little More

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mostly about foreskin, with some discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren lets himself get swept up in the momentum of unexpectedly having sex with Hux - until the momentum comes to a halt when he is forcibly educated on foreskin and basic human anatomy.  An angry, sexy teaching moment follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less, A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> In reality, you need very little medical technology to perform a circumcision. In fiction, they decide to stop doing it when there's a risk of infection, because why not.
> 
> Hux's childhood is implied to be basically roughing it in the woods, and they both get off on Ren insulting his poverty. Just in case that's an issue.

Hux slung Ren bodily into the hastily closed door of his quarters, followed by his own body, followed by his lips crushing into Ren's mouth.  Their teeth clicked painfully together, and Ren tasted blood, and could smell whatever fussy product Hux used in his hair.  He thought about commenting, but now was not the time.  Ren had somehow lost his helmet, he wasn't sure when that had happened.  He couldn't be bothered to remember right now.  It seemed unfair that Hux still had his hat on, so he reached up and threw it across the room, then closed his eyes and dropped his hand to Hux's waist, to ground himself.  Things were moving a little fast, just now, and he needed to collect himself.    
  
it felt as if Hux, deliberately contradicting this desire, had somehow grown another pair of hands.  Hux was eager, and absolutely everywhere.  Ren was overwhelmed, overcome, _excited_.  When he pulled away to breathe, Hux scowled and yanked his hair, slamming his head back against the door, then pinned his head to the wall with his mouth.  Ren closed his eyes and let it happen.  
  
As Hux's gloved hands roamed over his ass, his waist, through his hair, gripping his neck, squeezing his arm, his thigh, his ass, Ren realized he'd need more contact, and very soon.  He let one hand stray down to cup Hux's non-existent ass, then pulled their hips tight together.  He rolled his hips up, and could feel Hux's erection through the layers of fabric.  He did it a few more times, slowly, eyes closed, tongue seeking out the warm inside of Hux's mouth, which tasted slightly of the foul beef rations that had been on the menu tonight.  Hux bit Ren's lip, hard, then moved his mouth to the edge of Ren's jaw, sucking and biting a spot near Ren's ear.  Ren moaned aloud, and Hux's hands stilled at his biceps, gripping them hard enough through the fabric of his shirt to bruise.  Ren bucked harder into Hux's erection, holding him in place and beginning more of a rhythm.  It wasn't enough.  
  
Hux bit Ren's earlobe, and at that, Ren's eyes opened.  He thought about dragging his glove through Hux's carefully coiffed hair, but Hux murmured "Bed" into Ren's ear, then practically drug him away from the door by one of his arms.  Some part of Ren still resented being pulled and pushed around by Hux, and a cutting comment was on the tip of his tongue, but he was a little too shocked and aroused at the moment to raise much of a protest.  
  
Ren had only a moment to notice that Hux's quarters were identical to his own before he was slung onto the bed. Hux yanked him by his knees and positioning him at the edge of the mattress.  Ren allowed it once again, but was reaching the end of his tolerance for that sort of thing.  He was also somewhat amused that the look of mild disdain seemed to be frozen on the General's face, even in the middle of sex.  Hux looked marginally more disdainful when Ren allowed himself a smirk.  
  
Ren leaned back and braced himself against the mattress, still smirking, watching through half-lidded eyes as Hux laid his greatcoat carefully across the back of a chair, then knelt between Ren's knees, hastily casting his gloves onto the floor as he sized up Ren's thighs and stomach, a predatory sharpness in his cold blue eyes.  
  
Ren was surprised to see Hux willingly service him in this way.  But perhaps he shouldn't have been - Hux was _greedy_ , so greedy.  Hux took what he wanted, always, it was something Ren knew to be the absolute truth.  He had never considered himself a thing for Hux to take, and the thought would offend him under other circumstances, or perhaps even later tonight, but for now, Hux's greed was setting him alight.  
  
Ren was content to lay back and let Hux do all the work.  He waited to see where Hux was going with this, as Ren wasn't entirely sure, but was confident he could throw Hux off and leave if he didn't want it.  It was almost worth doing that anyway, just to make Hux mad, but he wanted this too much in the moment to let the childish impulse rule him.  
  
Ren reached forward with one hand to undo his belt, but Hux slapped him away and glared.  Ren thought about speaking, but they hadn't, really, since their lips met, so he decided to remain silent.  
  
Hux quickly opened the front of Ren's pants, giving a grunt of what sounded like annoyance as his hand snaked below his belt and far enough up his tunic to grasp the top of his high-waisted pants.  Once he found the buttons and zipper, Ren's erection was free in moments.    
  
And then Hux paused.  A crease appeared between his brows, and he looked up at Ren, blinking for a moment.  Then back down at his dick.  
  
Ren did risk speaking at this.  "What?"  Arousal was quickly replaced with irritation as he sat up to glare at Hux, still dressed in his full uniform, kneeling on the floor between Ren's legs.  Of course Hux would have some sort of problem with his dick.  There wasn't anything he thought of as particularly remarkable about it, but trust Hux to find the flaws.  
  
"Nothing," Hux answered absentmindedly, then grasped his erection in one hand, running his thumb lightly over the head.  He was quiet for a moment, and Ren could feel himself twitching against the unexpectedly gentle touch, the way that the soft pad of Hux's thumb found its way to the slit, then down around the edges of the glans, to the underside just below.  
  
"Nothing," he murmured again, then moved his hand further down the length, grasping it at the base and performing the same exploration with his tongue.  Ren was leaking freely from the tip, and he shuddered and laid back as he felt the warm sigh of Hux's breath against his dripping, trembling erection.    
  
Ren had only been pleasured orally one other time, by a regular female partner he'd had.  It had been good, then, but the thought of having another man do it, who would know just how good it felt, made him spread his legs wider.  Hux pulled his pants open wider and gripped the exposed top one of his thighs tightly with his free hand, his palm feeling soft and slightly damp against Ren's skin.  It had been a long time since someone had touched his bare skin, and Ren shivered at the simple contact.  
  
And he couldn't believe he had the general of the _Finalizer_ , one of the most important men in the First Order, down on his knees in front of him, sucking his dick.  This would have been a joke, an insult, even a day ago.  Ren wanted to laugh aloud.  Instead, he exhaled noisily, making what sounded embarrassingly like a low keening noise.  Hux didn't glance up or comment.  
  
Ren allowed himself a few more undignified noises when Hux's tongue did its work, and the noises got louder when Hux's lips were involved.  He trembled as Hux's tongue found its way down the underside, painting a stripe of saliva and precome the length of his erection.  He sat up to look, still disbelieving, taking in the sight of Hux's pale, still angry face, eyes closed, tongue running over Ren's erection.  
  
Ren fisted his hands against the sheets, feeling slightly humiliated by how much he was enjoying this.  He wanted to get back at Hux, something sharp to say to make himself feel better.  He thought about making a snide comment about the good uses for Hux's tongue, but before he could get it past his lips, Hux took in his entire length, and Ren could feel it hit the back of his throat.  He squeezed his eyes shut and  yelled aloud, unable to help it, and came down Hux's throat.  
  
He fell onto his back and gasped up at the ceiling, eyes wide open.  He could feel Hux pausing slightly after Ren's orgasm, his mouth and hand on Ren's softening erection for a moment longer than necessary before he pulled away.  
  
After Ren allowed his mind to settle, he realized that they were sitting silent and motionless, and he propped himself up on one elbow, debating whether to offer reciprocation to Hux.  
  
Hux was glowering at him, still kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed.  
  
Ren scowled.  "What?"  he asked again, more curious than irritated this time.  After all, if they were stopping here, Ren was the only one who would walk away satisfied.  Still, the thought of Hux nitpicking even this grated.  
  
"Was that really it?"  
  
Ren balked, confused.  "What?"    
  
"That was less than a minute.  I didn't even have your dick in my mouth for more than a few seconds."  
  
Ren sat up.  "What difference does that make to you?"  
  
Hux stood up and gestured to his still-impeccable uniform.  "I'm still in my clothes!  I certainly didn't bring you in here to offer a 30-second blowjob."  
  
Ren blinked at him, trying to find the insult in what Hux was saying.  "How long does it last for you?"  
  
Hux huffed.  "Significantly longer than this.  This is almost a _joke_."  
  
Ren prickled at that.  "I've never had anyone complain before."  
  
Hux barked laughter and crossed his arms over his chest.  "And how much 'before' are we speaking of?"  
  
Ren paused, not familiar enough with sexual encounters to be entirely certain of the norm, but too angry to hold back and look foolish.  "I've had plenty of women.  They all seemed pleased at the end."  
  
"Was it because they were glad it was over?  Tell me, do you use your little Force mind tricks to get them into your bed?"  
  
Ren gritted his teeth, unwilling to answer, worried the silence damned him.  
  
Hux arched his eyebrows.  "And no men?"  
  
Ren moved toward the edge of the bed, into Hux's personal space, looming over him.  "A couple."  Not true.  Just one, before Hux.  He tried to be intimidating, so Hux would leave the topic alone.    
  
It didn't work.  Hux only looked smug.  "Let me guess.  They fucked you."  
  
Ren wasn't entirely sure of the insult, but he knew it was there, and he responded by yanking Hux by the front of his uniform into another punishing kiss.  One hand went to the back of his head to hold him in place, the other went to his waist, Ren sliding his own hips up for contact.  Hux's erection had flagged, but Hux's hands were on his biceps again, and the furious way he was forcing his tongue into Ren's mouth let Ren know that Hux was interested in continuing.  This time, Hux tasted like heat and salt and Ren shivered at the thought he was tasting himself in Hux's mouth.  
  
Ren broke the kiss and looked into Hux's eyes.  Hux still looked angry, and Ren grinned smugly at him.  "You could just ask, like a regular person.  No need to lower yourself to insults.  I'm already in your bed, with my pants undone.  No need to be coy."  
  
At that, Hux planted both hands against his chest and shoved Ren back onto the mattress.  Ren grinned as Hux knelt again, furiously tugging on Ren's boots.  Ren decided to speed the process along, undoing his wide belt and pulling off his tunic.  
  
As he tossed the belt and tunic onto the floor, Hux finished with his boots and glanced up.  An unreadable expression crossed his face, and Ren was just about to tear into Hux when he spoke.  
  
"Are you... so.  You.  Wear that under all your layers, do you?  
  
Ren glanced down, looking at his suspenders, his high-waisted pants, and the short shirt he wore under his tunic.  Again, he was unable to find the insult, but knew it was there.  He looked back at Hux.  
  
"You know you're fucking terrible at this, right? At trying to get people naked?"  
  
"Says the man who came down my throat at the touch of my lips."  Hux got an insufferable grin on his face, then stood and began undoing his own uniform.  Ren glared at him and continue to disrobe himself, standing and pulling the short shirt off over his head and taking down his suspenders and pants.  
  
Hux stripped down to his briefs (white, of course - why wouldn't they be?), then, as he bent down to push them over his knees, Ren got his first look at Hux's flagging erection.  
  
And stared.  Then pointed.  
  
"What the fuck is that?"  
  
Hux looked down to his own dick, then over at Ren's again.  
  
He looked up into Ren's face, the look of arrogant neutrality in place, but before he could say anything, Ren realized, growing excited.  
  
"Are you... was one of your parents not human?"  
  
The thought thrilled Ren.  Partially because it was exciting to have a secret against Hux, but also because the thought that the xenophobic First Order had a fucking non-human at the head of the organization was delightful.  But if he were honest with himself, he also wanted to know what it was like to be fucked by... that.  Ren wasn't sure he was keeping the excitement off his face, but didn't care.  _He had something on Hux._  
  
Hux blinked, closed his mouth.  He turned red, which Ren was not expecting, and would have thought to be a blush on anyone else.  Then fury clouded Hux's face.  
  
"You are a bigger fucking dipshit than I previously suspected."  
  
Ren narrowed his eyes, Hux's rage doing nothing to dampen his jubilance.  He allowed himself a smug grin, and he sat down on the bed, crossing his naked legs, leaning back on his elbows again.  He saw Hux's eyes roving over him, anger apparently not a deterrent for Ren's body.  Ren knew he was attractive, and he bared his muscled abdomen and pectorals for Hux's wandering eyes as he watched the color drain from Hux's face.  Hux's face transformed again to greed and want, and Ren could feel desire coiling in his own belly again.  He wanted that greed.  Wanted to tease it, then deny it, to have it chase him again, with endless wanting.    
  
Hux would need provoked, to move things along.  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of.  Your secret's safe with me.  We can talk about it more later, if you want."  
  
Hux's eyes snapped back to Ren's face.  He sneered.  "I'm the one with blackmail material against you.  How will it look if I spread the rumor that Kylo Ren is too dumb to know what a penis looks like?  You'll be the one they think isn't human."  
  
Ren sneered back, using a hand to gesture at his own flaccid penis, partially hidden by his crossed legs.  "I know perfectly well what a dick looks like.  It looks like this."  He pointed.  "That isn't human."  
  
Hux smirked, crossing his arms again.  Part of Ren couldn't believe Hux was fighting back.  Another part of Ren couldn't believe they were doing this naked.  A third part had just noticed that Hux had red pubic hair, and that stole his attention, though it was hard not to stare at the tube with the shiny tip he had between his legs instead of a dick.  
  
"This is as human as it gets."  Smirking, insufferably smug, Hux knelt between his legs again and took Ren's penis delicately between two fingers.  Ren almost jerked it away.  There was nothing sexual between them at the moment, and whatever Hux was about to do was likely malicious.  
  
Hux met Ren's eyes with his blue ones for a moment, then looked back down at Ren's dick, moving his thumb around the shaft, just below the head, very gently.  Ren suppressed a shiver, and could feel the blood rushing to fill it again.  He watched Hux's thumb.  
  
"A biology lesson for you," Hux offered quietly.  "See this right here?"  He fingered a dark line that ran around the girth of his dick, just under the glans.  
  
Ren nodded, and when he realized Hux wasn't looking at his face, he gave a noise of confirmation.  
  
"That's where yours was cut off."  
  
Ren frowned.  "Nothing was cut off."    
  
He thought about telling Hux he was still terrible at bedroom seduction, but before he could, Hux looked into his face again, grinning smugly.  "It was.  You have an incomplete dick.  I know you must be devastated.  I've never seen a cut cock in person."  
  
Ren frowned and shook his head.  "What are you talking about?  You've only fucked half-human xeno freaks before?"  
  
Hux snorted.  "You're a little thick, and resisting the lesson.  A demonstration, perhaps?"  
  
Ren looked at the dark, fleshy length between Hux's thighs.  Everything else looked normal.  He had regular testicles, the right amount of hair, and as Ren's eyes roved over his pale, freckled flesh, he had to reluctantly admit that Hux was a rather beautiful man.  He sighed, resigned.  
  
"You want to fuck me with that?"  He nodded at Hux's dick.    
  
Hux took a few steps over to a small desk, pulling out a bottle.  "That's what I brought you in here for, yes."  He walked back over to Ren and knelt between his legs again.  
  
Ren eyed him suspiciously.  Did it make him a deviant to be fucked by a half-human?  Probably.  He wanted to see what it was like, anyway.  Maybe Hux's dick did something special when it was inside.  That would be exciting.  
  
He sighed.  "Fine."  He narrowed his eyes and sat up further, crossing his arms across his chest.  "But this better be the best fucking sex I've ever had."  
  
Hux snorted again.  That was certainly becoming annoying.  "You just got off into my mouth after half a minute.  I'm not sure what your definition of 'great sex' is, but mine definitely includes lasting longer than that.  I suspect you're easy to please.  Literally and figuratively."  
  
As he was speaking, he flipped the cap of the bottle open with one hand and drizzled some lubricant over the fingers of his right hand.  He set the bottle on the floor, out of Ren's sight, then put his dry hand on his thigh and stroked just below his balls with the wet finger of the other hand.  He narrowed his eyes slightly as he met Ren's gaze again.  
  
"Lift your legs."  
  
Ren laid back and obliged, and Hux put his palm against the back of Ren's thigh, eliciting another shiver from Ren, and snaked his damp finger down until he found Ren's entrance.  He probed gently before slipping the tip of his finger in.  Ren made a noise.  He'd only done this once before, and it hadn't been particularly enjoyable.  But the other person... hadn't _wanted_ , hadn't been greedy like Hux was.  Ren could see it on his face, could feel Hux's eyes roving over the plains of his stomach, could feel his fingers press into the firm muscle of his thigh.  To his surprise, Hux turned his face and closed his eyes, laying his cheek briefly against Ren's thigh before he began running his lips and tongue down tender flesh.  Ren's skin prickled at the sensation and unfamiliar contact, and Ren had to suppress a full-body shudder, lest Hux know how he was affected.  
  
Hux was surprisingly gentle, given how roughly he'd been yanked into the room.  As if Hux could hear his thoughts, he turned slightly and held Ren's gaze with the heat and want of his own as he ran his tongue up the inside of Ren's thigh, then sucked a mark halfway between his knee and hip.  Ren gritted his teeth and stifled a moan, so focused on the bite that he had failed to notice Hux's finger slipping all the way in.  He clenched around it, and Hux bit him harder.  
  
At this, Ren did moan, and he was helpless as his dick stiffened again.  He forced himself to loosen, to relax, and Hux licked over the mark he'd made on Ren's skin, laving his tongue over the soreness while gently running his finger in and out, and around the rim of his ass.  
  
Ren breathed, trying to control himself, and was able to stay relaxed as Hux flexed his finger inside.  The sensation was... strange, but it was mitigated by the sucking and licking that Hux was doing, which was distracting in a way that Ren couldn't decide if he liked or hated.  Probably both, which was why Hux was doing it.  
  
Ren could feel the tip of another finger at his rim, and gasped and clenched as Hux forced it inside at the same time he bit Ren's other thigh.  Ren was breathing heavily and sweating slightly, still not sure if he was enjoying the ass part of this experience, but unwilling to tell Hux to stop.  His fingers jittered on top of the cover of Hux's bed, nervous and empty and wanting something to do.  He wanted to grab Hux, to pull and squeeze and pinch and slap, but he'd have to sit up for that, and he'd rather lay back and feel his body heat up again, feel the arousal twist through him, _to let Hux have him_.  
  
But surrender didn't come easily, even when he knew the game was to revoke it as soon as was convenient for him.  He was tense, giving himself over like this, even in the service of his own pleasure.  
  
Hux paused and licked at the bite mark again as Ren forced himself to unclench.  
  
Then Hux did something with his fingers that had Ren yelling aloud, falling backwards, and clenching the sheets in his fists.  He bucked and swung his legs forward and down, nearly kicking Hux in the face.  Hux pushed back against the thigh he was holding and stilled his skilled fingers as Ren got control of himself again.    
  
Hux moved his fingers again, and Ren felt it as they brushed something inside that made his vision darken and his muscles clench.  He moaned and could feel arousal coiling horribly tight in his belly.  Hux's mouth stilled as his fingers moved again, and Ren was helpless as he tensed, closed his eyes, and came all over his stomach, angry that Hux had managed it again.  It hurt this time, for being too close to his last orgasm, and because of whatever Hux was doing.    
  
He turned his face into the pillow for relief from his present circumstances, but got none, as the sharp smell of Hux's hair product and the underlying tang of sweat and Hux was in the pillow.  He turned to face up again, lest he inhale more.  He wasn't greedy, like Hux.  He didn't need it.  He could stop whenever he wanted to.  
  
Hux's fingers worked even during Ren's orgasm, which was infuriating, but he couldn't find the words to tell Hux to stop.  He was clenching down hard, but Hux's fingers were moving irregardless of the wishes of Ren's body.  As he caught his breath, Hux's fingers shifted back to simply massaging the rim of his ass and moving in and out, and Ren relaxed into the soothing motions.  Which of course meant that Hux added a third finger.  
  
Ren twitched and bucked against it, but allowed it to happen.  He felt wrung out and sore, but this was still far better than the last time had been, and a part of his mind wanted Hux to fuck him, since it would likely increase the chance that Hux would do whatever it was he had just done again at some point in the future.  
  
He couldn't quite unclench around the three fingers, and Hux moved them in and out gently, his lips moving over Ren's thigh, until Ren felt him eventually pull them out.  Hux gave his thigh one last, long suck that ended in an obscene _popping_ sound, then stood.  
  
Ren's eyes were still closed, and he felt Hux lean forward over him, bracing his arms on either side of Ren's chest. Ren opened his eyes and stared into Hux's impassive face.  
  
"Your biology lesson."  He arched his brows.  "Sit up and watch this part."  
  
Ren scowled but complied, pulling himself further onto the bed to give Hux room to climb on.  He had forgotten about this, had lost himself to Hux's hand.  
  
Hux pulled back and knelt between Ren's spread legs, the bottle of lube back in one hand.  He was pinching the head of his dick with the other, and he looked about half-hard, from what Ren could tell.  
  
As he watched, Hux let go of the head and the skin parted to reveal part of a glistening, pale pink rounded glans.  Ren squinted and stared, glancing up briefly into Hux's smug face before looking down again.  
  
Hux began stroking his shaft, and the skin stretched and pulled back and forth across the slick head, more and more of it pushing out from the skin as Hux grew harder.  He paused briefly to drizzle lubricant onto his fingers again, then stroked himself firmly a few more times.  
  
When he stopped, Hux had what appeared to be a very human-looking penis, skin trailing down at the base to end in a ring just below the head on the shaft.  
  
Ren couldn't help it.  His mouth had fallen open at some point, and he looked back up, not wanting to meet Hux's irritatingly smug face again.  
  
"Does it look more human now?"  
  
Ren absolutely did not want to admit that Hux had an enviable penis.  He definitely did not wish his did that.  He wanted to touch it, but the thought of doing so after Hux's little show was too humiliating.  Hux would see through any pretense Ren could make of wanting to service him.    
  
Ren looked down at his own dick, which was still partially erect from his previous orgasm, and looked again at the dark ring that Hux had indicated earlier.  
  
Hux took the silence to move forward between Ren's legs, gripping him under one of his knees, positioning himself with the other, lubricated, hand.  
  
"Wait," Ren stopped him, not sure how to phrase his question, but wanting it out before the fucking started.  "Why do I have a ring around mine, but yours has the skin that pulls back?"  
  
Hux rolled his eyes.  "Do we have to do this now?"  
  
Ren frowned.  "Yes."  
  
Hux, to be annoying, applied pressure with the head of his dick to the well-worked entrance of Ren's ass.  "They normally cut it off humans when they're born.  But some Imperial cultural quirk meant they didn't do it on starships, and the exile planets were backwards after the fall of the Empire."  He pushed into Ren, and Ren closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the pressure.  He thought about protesting, but knew Hux would mock him further, so he stayed silent.  Hux paused, breathing hard at least, and continued his story, his voice sounding more strained.  
  
"You didn't grow up in exile."  
  
"No," Ren gritted out.  "I didn't."  
  
"We didn't have..." Hux paused, and pushed a little further in, "a lot of medical technology."  He paused again, then pushed fractionally further in.  Ren clenched and moaned, and Hux stroked the inside of his knees with his thumbs.  His palms burned against Ren's legs.  "People died of disease," he pushed again, "and infection."  His voice was getting more strained.  "I wore..."  with one last push, Ren could feel Hux make it all the way in, and he moaned, savoring the small sound Hux made as he became fully seated.  "...fucking glasses until I was a teenager," he gasped.  
  
Ren opened his eyes, and could see that Hux had his closed, his head bowed, hair loose and tumbling over his brow, and his fingers around Ren's knees.  Emboldened by the fact Hux seemed as out of sorts as him now, Ren purposely clenched around Hux's erection, and Hux moaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.  Ren bared his teeth and laid back again, sweat standing out on his brow.    
  
"Barbaric."  Ren gasped.  "I didn't realize you were so fucking _poor_ growing up."  
  
At that, Hux's eyes sprung open, and he pulled out and pushed in hard.  Ren clenched his eyes shut again and moaned aloud.  This.  This felt good.  He cracked one eye open and tried harder to provoke Hux.  
  
"No wonder you're so jealous of credits.  Did you have to pool together with your neighbors to buy firewood?"  
  
Hux pulled out and pushed in savagely again.  "Blankets," he muttered, pulling out again.  
  
Ren kept his eyes closed and thought of the holovids he'd been forced to watch on the evolution of the human species.  "Did you drink rainwater?  Hunt your own food?"  
  
"Yes,"  Hux slammed into him.  "Yes," another rough fuck.  "Yes."  
  
Ren opened his eyes and sat up, gasping, his hair matted to his brow with sweat.  "How long have you wanted to suck a cut dick?  Did you fantasize about it growing up?  Think about a tall, strong, New Republic soldier, while you starved with your underfed friends?"  
  
Hux leaned down and put his lips to Ren's, and continued with a punishing pace.  Ren could feel the nails of one of Hux's hands rake across his chest, the other one gripping his bicep.  Ren ran the fingers of one hand through Hux's hair, disheveling it further, and used the other to cup his ass and encourage him.  
  
Hux made a low sound into Ren's mouth when he came, and Ren was close again.    
He put his hand between them and pumped himself briefly to finish for a third time.  It hurt, but now his ass was sore as well and he was too exhausted to care.  He dug the nails of his free hand into Hux's back, between his shoulderblades, and imagined leaving five perfect red stripes down and across Hux's spine, to match the ones he could feel Hux had left on his chest.  
  
Hux collapsed on top of him, running his hand through the puddle of come on Ren's abs, and Ren was pleased to see that Hux was just as sweaty and messy as he was.  Ren closed his eyes and smiled, dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
He could feel Hux pulling out of his ass, softening, and rolling over on his back.  Tired, but unable to resist his curiousity, Ren sat up and stared at Hux's erection.  It had mostly receded, only a fraction of the soft, moist curve of the head visible above the extra skin.  
  
"Does it feel different?"  He asked, looking over at Hux.  
  
Hux's eyes were closed, and his brow furrowed as he scowled.  "Yes, I had it cut off, then put back on so I could compare.  It's a lot better with the skin.  Shame you'll never know."  
  
"You really were fantasizing about skinless dicks, then."  
  
Hux opened his eyes long enough to give Ren a look that said he was the stupidest person alive, then closed them again.  "No, I honestly don't.  I haven't thought about it since I was ten, when they made a big production about having enough medical technology to do it safely to infants again.  I learned what it was, but haven't thought about it since then.  Everyone my age looks the same."  
  
Unperturbed, Ren continued.  "So it's normal to have it cut off?  You never had it done?"  
  
Hux sighed.  "Of course I did.  I told you, I missed it and had it put back on."  
  
Ren paused.  He thought about asking if you really could do that, but thought better of it.  He watched in silence as Hux softened completely, the head retreating into the foreskin.  Ren was lost in thought before Hux interrupted, rolling over on his side and putting his back to Ren.  
  
"Are you going to leave anytime soon?"  
  
Ren turned to him.  "Are we done?"  
  
"Did you want me to cook you a meal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hux made a low noise.  "Get the fuck out, Ren."  
  
Ren huffed, but stood and began dressing again.  He heard shuffling behind him as he was pulling his shirt over his head, and turned around and scowled when he saw Hux propped on one elbow, still naked and comfortable, and watching him with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Was it the best sex you ever had?"  
  
Ren turned back around.  He thought about insulting Hux's dick again, but he still wanted to touch it for himself, and decided to hold his comment back, to increase his chances of doing so in the future.  
  
"It was barely good enough to put up with you."  He buckled his tunic and pulled on his boots, turning to glare dispassionately over his shoulder.  "I'll last longer next time if only to keep your mouth fucking full longer."  
  
He flicked his fingers and directed the Force outward, and all the lights in Hux's suite of rooms shattered simultaneously.  He left out Hux's door, smirking and chased by a hail of curses.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - [@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com).


End file.
